


Perfect Triangle

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [32]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Phichit's soulbond is perfect.  Well, except for the part where there would be interfering parents if he tried to pursue it right away.  Fifteen was maybe a little young, anyway.That doesn't mean he's ready to listen to his soulmates spend the next year yelling at him for introducing them - and for not introducing them sooner.





	Perfect Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI Poly Week Day 1: Communication. Subprompts: Coming out, pre-poly/getting together.

Phichit couldn’t stop the smile. The very, very huge smile. This was the best thing he could possibly have imagined – maybe. There was one thing he had to check. “You guys can see each other, can’t you?”

Leo and Guang Hong looked at each other. “Hi. I’m Leo.”

“Guang Hong. Nice to meet you.”

“Perfect! You two are going to love each other, this is amazing." Phichit pulled both of them into a group hug. "Leo, you turn eighteen next August, right?”

“That’s right.”

“And Guang Hong, you’re… fifteen now?” That wasn't great. Not awful, not fourteen or twelve or two, but a bit younger than Phichit was comfortable with. Leo at least made it easier.

“Right. And while they can’t exactly stop you guys from coming if you really want to, my parents don’t want me to do anything with my soulmate until I’m sixteen at least. That’ll be next January.”

Phichit nodded. That sounded good to him. “So… wait for Leo’s dream? I really do think the two of you will like each other, so I’m gonna introduce you to each other, but only as social media pals. Not as soulmates.”

“Sounds good to me!” Guang Hong smiled shyly at Leo. “Does that work for you? There’s no reason the two of you can’t get a head start…”

Leo shook his head. “That’s not fair to you, and I don’t mind waiting for you. Phichit, who are you going to tell? Will you be able to keep the secret on social media?”

“Yes. I’ll just post that while I’m very happy with my soulbond, I have good reason for keeping it quiet for now. I’ll tell Celestino, Yuuri, and my parents." Phichit paused to consider a moment. "Maybe Viktor. If Yuuri will make him keep it quiet.”

 

Celestino listened to Phichit’s soulmate situation, and he came up with a plan. Leo’s coach was an old friend, and he knew Guang Hong’s coach slightly. Enough to know that she would be bringing Guang Hong to the US or Canada for the summer. Getting them to bring their skaters to Detroit wasn’t hard at all, so Leo and Guang Hong would get the chance to meet without Phichit doing anything but introducing two of his friends when they happened to be in the same place at the same time.

As Phichit had expected even before learning they were soulmates, Leo and Guang Hong got along amazingly. A week or so after they arrived, Leo took advantage of Guang Hong being gone for a bit to smack Phichit. Phichit rubbed his arm. “What was that for?”

Leo crossed his arms and glared. “I haven’t decided yet. Either it’s for not introducing me to Guang Hong a lot earlier, or for introducing me to him now.”

“Okay, I’m confused.” He didn't understand the second part at all. Why on Earth would Leo be mad at him for introducing him to a new friend?

“Look, I know there are a lot of people who say to hell with it and date people who aren’t their soulmates while they’re waiting, but I’m not allowed to. I was already fighting one temptation, and now... Guang Hong is so adorable! The next year is going to be so hard.”

Phichit wanted so badly to tell Leo the truth, but he couldn’t. Instead, he just started laughing, a full-body laugh that had him falling to the ground. “You are so ridiculous. For whatever it’s worth, I think he likes you too.”

“That really doesn’t help!” Leo stalked off, leaving Phichit wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes and hoping to survive the next year.

 

A couple days later, Guang Hong found Phichit. “So, did I do something to piss you off and this is revenge…?”

“You like Leo but can’t date him because you’re too young?” Phichit guessed.

Guang Hong's eyes got wide. “You know?”

Of course he knew, but he couldn't say how. Fortunately, he was good at quick-thinking bullshit. “I thought the two of you would be great friends, but I haven’t missed the way you look at him when you don’t think anyone’s looking. Don’t ask him out when you turn sixteen, he believes in waiting for your soulmate no matter what, but I’m pretty sure he’d say yes if he could.”

Guang Hong sat beside him, looking worried. “Are… are you mad at me for liking him? You’re kind of flirty with him, do you want to date him?”

What a complicated question that Phichit could in no way answer with any kind of explanation. “I’d love to date him if he weren’t waiting for his birthday. I’m not mad at you, though, I mean how could you help liking him that way? Just means you’ve got good taste!”

 

Leo spent the next year talking to his meatspace friends about the two adorable boys he knew who he really liked but couldn’t date. Most of them were sympathetic. “There’s hope that Guang Hong is your soulmate, right? Phichit would’ve said something, but Guang Hong is younger than you?” his little sister said as he got ready for bed the night of his dream.

“Just because I can’t have him doesn’t mean I don’t want him,” Leo said. “Good night, Espy.” He hugged his sister and headed off to bed.

The first thing he saw in his dream was Phichit holding out an ice cream cone. “Happy birthday, Leo!”

“Phichit? Why…”

Phichit grinned easily. “Because.” He jerked a thumb at Guang Hong. “Too young on my birthday, so we all agreed to wait for yours.”

“You’re…” Leo narrowed his eyes at Phichit. “You’ve known about this since before Guang Hong and I met. You knew about this when…”

“Why do you think I was laughing so hard? I wanted to tell you, but Guang Hong was still fifteen.”

Leo chuckled. Okay, in retrospect, that was kind of funny. “What now?”

“Now, we meet up somewhere. Leo, do we have any Grand Prix events in common?”

“No… and I’ve got Skate America, so if we’re going to meet up somewhere, we need to do it soon.” Leo looked between Guang Hong and Phichit. “Are you two into each other? I wanted to date both of you, although I figured at best I’d get Guang Hong.”

Guang Hong blushed and nodded. “I was kind of hoping that Phichit was my soulmate. His ‘good reason’ for not saying anything about social media other than he was very happy… I might have misspoken or he might have misunderstood and was waiting for me to be eighteen. I was also hoping for you, Leo, don’t make that face at me!” Leo stuck out his tongue at Guang Hong. “You two are lucky, you live in the same country.”

“Talk to your coach. At the very least, you should spend every summer with us. We'll figure this out, and it's going to be awesome!”


End file.
